


With the lights out

by hatebeat



Category: X JAPAN
Genre: Ficlet, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-14
Updated: 2013-01-14
Packaged: 2017-11-25 12:40:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/639004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hatebeat/pseuds/hatebeat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>it's easier to tell the truth in the dark. 1986.</p>
            </blockquote>





	With the lights out

**Author's Note:**

> Yoshiki is mtf for the purposes of this work.

Sitting on the couch, he looked at his hand. His knuckles were bright red, still, even though the bleeding had stopped. It was a colour to match the throbbing in his face. She was being a bitch, so he cornered her, and she egged him on so he threw the first punch.

Hell, he only punched the wall, but he wished he had punched her. He didn't even hit her, and she slapped him across the face.  
Taiji didn't even know what the hell she was so angry about. What the hell he was so angry about, even. Why the hell did they do this? He had no fuckin' clue.

She was in bed already, had been for a while. After the fight, he had just plopped down on the couch, in the same spot he was still in now. He knew the reason they did this shit, even if he didn't want to admit it.

It was because neither of them could admit it that it got to this point.

Taiji flexed his fingers. It hurt some, but at least it wasn't his fret hand. He took a deep breath, then, and then he got up and went into the bedroom. It was dark, and he had no way to tell whether she was asleep or awake, but he took off his jeans, and he climbed into bed.

She didn't move when he lifted the covers and got in with her, but that didn't mean anything one way or the other. Whether she had forgiven him or not by this point was irrelevant, too.

He knew the truth, even if he sure as fuck could never say it. But, like this, at least when she couldn't see his face...

He scooted close to her back, put his arm around her, and softly, he kissed the back of her neck.


End file.
